Should've Said No
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: You should have just said no. One little word, and this would never be happening.' One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH. OOC. Rated T For Language. R&R Please.


Should've said no: 

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her would get back to me. _

Bella POV: 

There had only ever been the two of us. Now all of that was gone, over something that he should have just said no to.

We hadn't spoken for about the last 10 minutes. I don't think anything could be said.

I knew that if I said anything, I would only either end up crying or screaming at him.

I was stood at one end of the room, and he was stood at the other. I wasn't looking at him, he didn't even deserve that.

_Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you, feels wrong_

Edward had been my Best Friend and until quite recently my Boyfriend. I didn't even want to use the word 'Boyfriend'. It never seemed to fit. He had always been more.

"Bella." He whispered.

I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything I could say. I opened my mouth to say something, but then decided against it and closed it again.

"Bella, please." He moved forward slightly. I just moved back a step. But I came against the closed door. I hadn't got anywhere else to go now.

Crap.

"Look, please you just have to listen." He was begging now.

"No. I don't, Edward. I don't have to listen to anything _you _have to say." I wanted my voice to sound angry. But it only came out as a whisper.

"Bella, please!" He moved forward again. We were standing closer together now.

Before any of this, I would have been happy for us to be standing like this. Now, not so much.

I sniffed. Tears were threatening to spill over once again. I don't think I had ever cried as much as I had done in the past day. I'd actually been crying until just recently. When Edward thought it had been a 'good idea' to 'come and make sure I was okay'.

Of course I wasn't fucking okay! My so called 'boyfriend' had just cheated on me. Worst of all, he'd cheated on me with someone he had described in the past as 'someone he would never date'.

Thinking back on that almost made me laugh.

"Why?" I sniffed again. If I didn't pull myself together soon, then I _was _going to start crying again. "Why should I listen to you? Give me one good reason why I should and then maybe I might." I folded my arms. It was a way of not only defending me but protecting me as well.

Not that I ever thought Edward would hurt me. Not physically at least.

I had enough emotional hurt in the past day to last me a lifetime.

"Because I owe it to you."

I laughed. Edward just looked at me like I was losing my mind. This was more than possible.

"You _owe _it to me?" I laughed again. "You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do! Now please just let me explain!"

I sniffed again, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Edward lifted his hand to wipe it away but I unfolded my arms and smacked his hand away.

"Don't even think about touching me." I whispered.

Hurt immediately came over Edward's face. His eyes lost their sparkle for that small amount of time and he stepped back a couple of steps.

"Please, Bella." He looked at the floor while he spoke; I never took my eyes off of him. "It was a mistake. I never should have done it."

"I still don't understand why you did it though." He looked up then and his eyes locked with mine.

I still understood why I had fallen in love with him. His gorgeous bronze hair that always looked as if he had only just gotten out of bed and his unmistakeably beautiful green eyes.

He just didn't deserve my love anymore.

"I don't know why." He admitted.

"Wow." I sniffed again and some more tears fell from my eyes. "How good that is to know." I wiped the tears away as they fell. Edward never stopped looking at me. I had never seen him so upset or hurt. But that still didn't change anything.

We didn't say anything for a long time. I just kept on crying silently. Edward tried to step forward a couple of times but I held my hands up to stop him.

I didn't want to think about it again, but my mind wandered back to when everything we ever had, had just shattered.

-- _Flashback –-_

_It was Saturday afternoon, just a normal Saturday afternoon. Well not really. I had just endured about 4 hours shopping with Alice. _

_Alice is Edward's twin sister. She's my second best friend. Next to Edward of course. But since he's been bumped up to 'boyfriend' status she's taken his place as Best Friend. _

"_I'll see you later." She'd dropped my off at her place. I was meeting up with Edward now. I hadn't seen him in about 5 hours and I missed him like crazy. _

_Okay, so that sounds kinda weird but it's true._

"'_Kay." She hugged me tightly before I got out of her car. "I had fun today." _

_I giggled. "I'm glad someone did." _

"_Hey! You had fun really!" Alice laughed. _

"_Just go!" _

"_Bye!" She called as she drove away. She was going to meet up with her latest boyfriend. They had been going out about 4 months now and she was smitten with him. It was just adorable. _

_But the best part for Alice was that he was our other Best Friend's Rosalie's brother. As Alice called it she'd 'kept it in the family'. It made us all giggle like crazy at the time. _

_I smiled to myself as I remembered. I walked up the stairs and let myself in the front door. I basically lived here anyway. This was my second home. I often let myself in and out as I pleased. _

_No-one else was home. Well I hope Edward was here anyway. _

_I looked back out of the front door and saw a car in the driveway I didn't recognise. _

_I guess Rose could have been here. Making out with Emmett if she was. _

_Emmett was Alice and Edward's older brother, who was going out with Rosalie._

_I couldn't here anybody. Actually, it was probably a good thing I couldn't hear anything. I'd already been scarred for life about 4 times. _

_I shuddered remembering._

_I walked up the stairs. Edward was probably in his room. Loser. _

_I giggled quietly. _

_As I was walking up the stairs I actually heard some voices. But they sounded as if they were actually coming from Edward's room. _

_Okay, weird._

_I couldn't make it out though. It was too quiet._

_I reached the door but the noise seemed to have stopped. Okay, I was probably just imagining things. You're just being stupid Bella. That's what I was trying to convince myself. _

_I opened the door of his bedroom and saw the thing I least expected in my life to __ever __see. _

_Jessica Stanley, in a very compromising position with __my __boyfriend. _

_Jessica had a reputation as being the school 'slut'. She often moved in on other girl's boyfriends and when she wasn't doing that. She was fucking every single guy she could get her claws into. _

_All I could do for the time being was just look. Jessica had her hands in Edward's hair and they looked as if they were playing a very nice game of tonsil-tennis. Ew. Gross. _

_The worst part was, Edward looked as if he was actually enjoying it. _

_Jessica giggled. I guess it was supposed to sound sexual but it just sounded really, really creepy. _

_I gasped. _

_Edward moved round so fast he almost blurred. _

"_Bella?" _

"_Oh, it's you." Jessica spat at me. Whilst trying to smooth her clothes and her cheap extended hair down. _

"_Sorry for interrupting. Just get back to what it was you were doing." I turned round and bolted down the stairs. _

_Tears spilling from my eyes and running down my face. _

"_Bella! Bella wait! __Come back!" Edward shouted after me. "No Jess! Just go!" He was following me. That much was positive. _

_I ran out of the front door and legged it down the stairs two at a time. Luckily I didn't fall. Falling over wouldn't have been a very good idea. _

_I kept running until I realised I didn't have my car. I didn't get very far until I just landed on the ground and cried. _

_I didn't care that I looked like I had just gotten out of bed. I didn't care that my make-up was probably running down my face making me look like a panda. _

_I didn't care about anything anymore. _

_-- End Flashback – _

I couldn't stop the tears now. Not after remembering all of that. I slid down onto my bedroom floor and hugged my knees close to my chest.

I knew that Edward was still in the room with me. I didn't care.

He needed to see what he'd done. He needed to understand what he'd done to me.

I put my head on my knees and let the sobs shake me.

I vaguely felt Edward's arm snake around me and pull closer to him.

I didn't have the energy all the willpower to shake him off.

After about five minutes of crying, I knew that I was still being hugged by him. I pulled myself together and pushed him away. He moved without me having to push him again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I wiped my eyes and my nose (which happened to probably being all Ew at the moment) on my sleeve.

"What do you mean?" Edward was still had on the ground near me. But he wasn't touching me anymore.

"You know what I fucking mean." I spluttered and more tears made a brief appearance.

"No, Bella. You never did anything. I was stupid." He looked at me. "I love you Bella. Please still try and understand that."

"No. Don't you dare say that to me!" I thumped him on the arm. Probably not very hard because I was still breaking down. "If you did love me you would have been trying to get into Jessica's pants!"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"You should've just said no, Edward." I sniffed again. "One little word and this would never be happening."

"I know."

"No you don't know! If you knew we wouldn't be having this 'conversation'." I snapped at him.

"It's all in the past now. Please Bella, just give me another chance." He was begging again.

"No." Wow, I had a lot more willpower than I thought. "We can't ever be the same." I wrapped one arm around my torso to stop myself breaking apart.

"Please, Bella." He tried to take my other hand but I smacked it away, again.

"No." I whispered. "Just go." I shuffled away from the door and he stood up to go. "Before you go, I just want to know one thing."

_I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_

"Was she actually worth all of this?" I wrapped my arm around my torso tighter.

"No, Bella. She wasn't worth losing you." Edward looked me in the eyes. "I love you Bella. Never ever forget that." With that he walked away.

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me._

After he'd gone and the tears had begun falling again. I laid my head back against the wall.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered.

And then I let the emotion take me. My body started rocking with the sobs. And there was nothing I was going to do to stop it.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her would get back to me_

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me. 


End file.
